Vehicles are often provided with seating assemblies that have various functionalities that can be controlled by a user. These vehicle seating assemblies are often capable of removal from the vehicle. However, additional solutions are needed for reconfigurable interiors of the vehicle to meet varied needs and preferences of users over time.